A True Demon the RR Dorar Story
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: A little history on R.R. Dorar.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This covers until the moment Dorar sent Dan on his mission to kill Randall Boggs.

Chapter 1

The Dorar's are a special type of people they are the types of humans who don't fear monsters they and monsters have been getting along with each other for 1,000 years. They are also very kind people who never feel any negative feelings towards anyone. They consider everyone else as equals. However this story is not about them it's about the families black sheep the evil Roderick Ronaldelo Dorar he was different from the rest with him being 100% pure evil you don't believe me well let us see into R.R. Dorar's past.

Years ago Amandars age 25 and Amelia Dorar age 22 had a son at 12:00 am on October 31st. They named Roderick Ronaldelo Dorar. His birth was interesting even though it was only 3 months after he was conceived Amelia went into labor at 6:30 pm October 27th. Amanders and Amelia were having dinner when she clutched her stomach. They went to the hospital immediately and learned that she was going into labor then on the screen the fetus was growing and moving erratically. Then it somehow made Amelia's stomach swell.

After some days of pain and not letting Amelia rest the baby came out and was naturally sized it had no pulse but when the doctor grabbed him the infant's eyes opened they were blue and he had tuffs of blond hair he had blood on his body but it washed off on it's own he still had no pulse but was still alive. When they took him home he was very quiet. He smiled for the first time when he stangled a bird and he knew what he was doing was considered to be wrong.

As a toddler he should many disturbing signs one of which was when he killed a bunch of five year olds and he licked up their blood and no one ever learned that he did it. Eventually when he was 7 he learned about his families history and monster history what truly captivated him the most was the Croioa the lord of all beasts including monsters and humans. He was told how the Croioa's power was so great and boundless that it died because of it's own power after 150,000 years of life and died when it exploded. He was told that it might be reincarnated one day and he decided that soon he would have it's great power for his own one day. When he was 13 he had a brother Michal Dorar.

He believed that he should hunt and kill monsters. The reasons were he figured that the Croioa would rise again, that he was bored with just killing humans and animals and he loved the idea of a whole species to kill. At 17 he hunted and killed his first monster he killed the creature in front of it's family and then he killed the family too first the mother then the children. He enjoyed it very much and killed many monsters throughout the years and his family never found out.

Then when his brother was away at college. Dorar killed his whole family in 2 weeks just to prove that he could. He lied to Michal about it by saying that they killed themselves then he and his brother went their seperate ways. His brother continued his college years with his childhood friend Sara who he's been dating since their freshman year of high school. Meanwhile Dorar was planning for the day he would gain Croioa's power and conquer the world. He killed many monsters along the way.

He performed treatments on himself that altered his body and destroyed his handsome features, his eyes were no longer blue but snake-like his teeth were fangs his body was more muscular, his skin was pure chalk white as well as hair which had a receded line he also gained a hunch and had claws now and a literal sharp tongue. He also made an army of mutant monsters one of them was giving human DNA when he was created.

They were made to be his army which he would us for his goal to conquer the human and monster worlds. He had another monster with human DNA . It was a male fetus that he stole and he had killed his family then he injected it with monster DNA. It name became Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare. Then he found out that the Croioa was reborn just as his nephew Danieral Dorar was born though he had no idea that his nephew was The Croioa reincarnated.

Well that's the end of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dorar continued his monster hunting he slayed many monsters and enjoyed it so much, he had always enjoyed murdering others but doing it in hopes of getting the Croioa sweetened the deal. Tecrotine though perpetually short was a loyal minion Dorar made sure he was by beating him, whipping him and torturing him brutally. Tecrotine, The Bio Warriors and the Mutant-Monsters served as R.R. Dorar's minions. He enjoyed killing both monsters and humans, his blood lust was great and he enjoyed fulfilling it he lived to cause pain and death. He enjoyed his perceived role as the worlds ruler to be. He and his minions caused pain and terror.

Then one day he realized that his Danieral was 4 years, He had also figured that if done properly Danieral could be a great monster hunter. Dan, as his parents called him for short, lived happily with his parents. This disgusted Dorar he had always hated Michal for being so kindhearted and nice. He also hated Sara for the same reasons. One night, wearing a cloak to hide his face he killed his brother and sister-in-law in front of Dan. They were in their family room together when Dorar burst through the window and Michal and Sara stood between Dorar and Dan.

Dorar killed them both brutally and ate some parts of them then he smiled at a horrified Dan showing claws dripping with blood and blood dripping from his lips. Then he left and that night he was overjoyed at what happened at killing his brother and sisiter-in-law and gaining a potential servant to serve him. He felt very happy and thrilled.

Then at the funeral he spotted Dan, who was all alone sitting by himself. And approached him at the burial he could tell that Dan was emotionally scarred, he loved it. He approached Dan and put his hands on Dan's shoulders. He thought of using this new damaged Danieral Dorar for his own uses. His hands shaked but Dan thought it was in sadness not joy, Dan hugged Dorar who patted Dan on the head "My poor boy it will be alright my nephew Danieral you will live with me from now on and I will train in what I know."

Then he took Dan to his mansion there he lied to him by saying "The creature that killed your parents was a literal monster and they're all evil, that's why our family acted as monster hunters for many generations, however your father my brother believed that monsters weren't all evil but." Dorar covered his face to make it seem like he was sad. "He died the one's that he believed in had killed him and his wife." Dan said "I will avenge them by killing every monster that I can find." Dorar smiled he thought "My plan is working perfectly he shall help to achieve my dreams."

He approached Dan and held Dan's cheek, then he slapped him. Dan looked up in shock Dorar said "Boy that's your first lesson never trust the enemy and." He punched Dan in the gut and struck with his whip "Be able to live through the pain." Dan was bleeding but looked determined "Yes uncle." Dorar said "Now leave boy I will contact you when I begin your training." Dan walked out of the room, Dorar smiled "Soon I will put you through world of pain until you become my perfect fighter."

Then the next day at 4:00 am he began to train Danieral, Dan had to fight and kill 24 dangerous wild animals in 2 hours. Dan took 3 hours and was beaten by Dorar despite the fact that he was already injured. But by the next day Dan was somehow healed up. The next day he sent Dan on his first monster hunting mission kill several cave dwelling monsters, also known as Adrinose monsters. He killed them all and returned home and reported his mission to Dorar who said "You could've done better." He then made Dan chop down 50 trees with his fists. Dan injured his hands doing this, but Dorar still wouldn't let up he taught Dan how to kill instantly by strangling an opponent with just your thumb, he made Dan test it out on birds and squirrels.

Then Dan was introduced to Tecrotine they sparred to test their strength they were an even match and worked together on several monster hunting missions. They got along real well, too well for Dorar who wanted to harden his nephews heart he seperated them. Dan was beaten, whipped and tortured and he also trained at dangerous levels. He also killed many monsters throughout the years. Dorar enjoyed that Dan was so adept at monster hunting.

Eventually Dan became a teenager and had killed many monsters. Dorar knew that soon the Lord of Beasts, The Croioa will come to him soon. He found a new target for Danieral, Randall Boggs. He said "Perfect all of those years of waiting are going to pay off soon enough and I R.R. Dorar will rule this world." He then smiled "Yes and this Boggs has a family his human one that he's pretending to be the pet of and his mate and children I enjoy causing this kind of pain." Just then Danieral came in "You called me uncle."

The End.


End file.
